civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
William Dorsey Pender
|died= |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= |nickname= |placeofbirth= Edgecombe County, North Carolina |placeofdeath= Staunton, Virginia |allegiance= United States of America Confederate States of America |branch= Confederate States Army Artillery (USA), (CSA) Cavalry (USA) Infantry (CSA) |serviceyears= 1854-1861 (USA) 1861–63 (CSA) |rank= Second Lieutenant (USA) Major General (CSA) |unit= |commands= |battles= Indian Wars American Civil War *Battle of Seven Pines *Seven Days Battles *Battle of Cedar Mountain *Second Battle of Bull Run *Battle of Harpers Ferry *Antietam *Battle of Fredericksburg *Battle of Chancellorsville *Battle of Gettysburg (Mortally wounded) |awards= |relations= |laterwork= }} William Dorsey Pender (February 6, 1834 – July 18, 1863) was one of the youngest, and most promising,Tagg, p. 326, quoting Robert E. Lee. generals fighting for the Confederacy in the American Civil War. He was mortally wounded at the Battle of Gettysburg. Early life Dorsey Pender, as he was known to his friends, was born at Pender's Crossroads, Edgecombe County, North Carolina to James and Sally Routh Pender. He graduated from the United States Military Academy in 1854 and was commissioned a second lieutenant in the 1st U.S. Artillery regiment. He served later in the 2nd Artillery, and then the 1st Dragoons (heavy cavalry), where he demonstrated personal bravery in Washington Territory, fighting in the Indian Wars. Civil War On March 21, 1861, Pender resigned from the U.S. Army and was appointed a captain of artillery in the Confederate States Army. By May he was a colonel in command of the 3rd North Carolina Infantry (also designated the 13th North Carolina) and then the 6th. Tried in combat successfully in the Battle of Seven Pines in June 1862, he was promoted to brigadier general and command of a brigade of North Carolinians in A.P. Hill's Light Division. Confederate President Jefferson Davis personally promoted Pender on the Seven Pines battlefield. During the Seven Days Battles, Pender was an aggressive brigade commander. He was wounded in the arm at the Battle of Frayser's Farm, but recovered quickly enough to rejoin his brigade and fight at Cedar Mountain, Second Bull Run (where he received a minor head wound from an exploding shell), Harpers Ferry, and Antietam. At Antietam, Pender arrived in the nick of time with A.P. Hill after a 17-mile march to save the Army of Northern Virginia from serious defeat on its right flank. At Fredericksburg, he was wounded again, in his left arm, but the bone was unbroken, so he continued in command, despite the spectacle of him riding around bleeding. At Chancellorsville, on May 2, 1863, A.P. Hill was wounded in Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson's famous march and attack on the flank of the Union XI Corps; Pender assumed command of the division. On the following day, Pender was wounded in the arm yet again, this time a minor injury from a spent bullet that had killed an officer who stood in front of him. Following the death of Jackson, Gen. Robert E. Lee reorganized his army and promoted A.P. Hill to command the newly formed Third Corps. Pender, at the young age of 29, was promoted to major general and division command. He was well regarded by his superiors. Lee wrote to Jefferson Davis, "Pender is an excellent officer, attentive, industrious and brave; has been conspicuous in every battle, and, I believe, wounded in almost all of them."Official Records, Series I, Vol. XXV, Part II, Chap. XXXVII, p. 811. Death Dorsey Pender's promising career ended at the Battle of Gettysburg. On July 1, 1863, Pender's division moved in support of Henry Heth's division down the Chambersburg Pike towards Gettysburg. Heth encountered stronger resistance from the Union I Corps than he expected and was repulsed in his first assault. Uncharacteristically for the normally aggressive Pender, he did not immediately charge in to assist Heth, but took up positions on Herr Ridge and awaited developments. In Heth's second assault of the day, Hill ordered Pender to support Heth, but Heth declined the assistance and Pender once again kept his division in the rear. For the second time in the day, Heth got more than he bargained for in his assault on McPherson's Ridge. He was wounded in action and could not request the assistance from Pender he had earlier refused. Hill ordered Pender to attack the new Union position on Seminary Ridge at about 4 p.m. The 30-minute assault by three of his brigades was very bloody and the brigade of Alfred M. Scales was almost completely destroyed by Union artillery canister fire. In the end, Pender's men forced the Union troops back in and through Gettysburg. On July 2, Pender was posted near the Lutheran Seminary. During the en echelon attack that started with James Longstreet's assault on the right, from the Round Tops through the Peach Orchard, Pender's division was to continue in the attack sequence near Cemetery Hill, to the left of Richard H. Anderson's attack on Cemetery Ridge. Pender was wounded in the thigh by a shell fragment fired from Cemetery Hill, and turned command over to James H. Lane. His division's momentum was broken by the change in command and no effective assault was completed. Pender was evacuated to Staunton, Virginia, where an artery in his leg ruptured on July 18. Surgeons amputated his leg in an attempt to save him, but he died a few hours later.Tagg, p. 327. Eicher, p. 424. Legacy Pender is buried in Calvary Churchyard in Tarboro, North Carolina. He is memorialized in the name of Pender County, North Carolina, founded in 1875. He is the posthumous author of The General to his Lady: The Civil War letters of William Dorsey Pender to Fanny Pender, published in 1965. During World War II, the United States Navy commissioned a Liberty Ship the SS William D. Pender in honor of the fallen general. See also *List of American Civil War generals References * Eicher, John H., and Eicher, David J.: Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3 * Tagg, Larry, [http://www.rocemabra.com/~roger/tagg/generals/ The Generals of Gettysburg], Savas Publishing, 1998, ISBN 1-882810-30-9. * U.S. War Department, [http://cdl.library.cornell.edu/moa/browse.monographs/waro.html The War of the Rebellion]: a Compilation of the Official Records of the Union and Confederate Armies, U.S. Government Printing Office, 1880–1901. Notes * Retrieved on 2008-10-19 Category:1834 births Category:1863 deaths Category:United States Army officers Category:Confederate States Army generals Category:People of North Carolina in the American Civil War Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:American military personnel killed in the American Civil War Category:People from Edgecombe County, North Carolina da:William Dorsey Pender pl:William Dorsey Pender fi:William Dorsey Pender